bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ballad of Little Joe/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Ballad of Little Joe. Transcript Countertop #1 Bob: Hi, kids, and welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Larry: Yep! Bob: Now this week we got a letter from Pete McGuinness in New Castle, IN. Larry: Hey, Pete! Bob: Pete writes: "Dear Bob and Larry, I'm depressed. All my friends are in Mrs. Peterson's class, but I got stuck in Mr. Schubert's class! If God loves me, why do bad things happen? Your friend, Pete." Wow, that's a tricky one! Larry: Sure is! Bob: Well, Pete, I know a Bible story that I think could help you a lot. Larry: Uhh... Bob? Bob: Yeah? Larry: I thought we were gonna do a Western this time. Bob: A what? Larry: A Western! You know, with cowboys and tumbleweeds and little doggies... you promised me we could right before I went to cowboy camp! Bob: (chuckles nervously) I think what Pete needs here is a Bible story. Larry... Larry: You "promised", Bob! Bob: "Promise?" Did I really say... "promise?" Larry: (annoyed) Yes you did, Bob. Bob: I really think we need to do a Bible story. Larry: A Western, Bob! Bob: A Bible story! Larry: (more emphasis) A Western, Bob! Bob: (gasps) Can we have a second? (A "technical difficulties" screen comes down as we hear Bob and Larry arguing about whether to do a Western or a Bible story. After several seconds, the screen comes back up.) Bob: (clears throat) Larry and I have decided that what you really need, Pete, is a Western...Bible story. Larry: That's right! Bob: So, without further ado... Larry: The Ballad of Little Joe! Story: Act I (We see a view of a desert going into the Okie-Dokie Corral.) Bob: (narrating) A long, long time ago, way out in the West somewhere... Larry: (To Bob) That's right, "the West"! Bob: (continues narrating) ...there lived a group of brothers. (We see more of Okie Dokie Corral, which is where we see peas and sheep residing in.) Larry: Cowboy brothers! Bob: (to Larry) Uh, right. "Cowboy brothers." Rueben: Hello, little doggies! Larry: With French accents. Bob: (to Larry) What? Larry: It's a French Western. Bob: (to Larry) Uh...okay (narrates) Anyway, there was Rueben... Rueben: (chuckles) Bob: ...Simeon... Simeon: Pleasure! Bob: ...Levi... Lavi: Yadi! Bob: ...Izzy.. Izzy: (chuckles) Bob: ...Zeb... Zeb: Biadoo! Bob: ...Gad... Gad: Yessah! Bob ...Ash... Ash: Yahoo! Bob: ...Dan... Dan: Debadeaux! Bob: ...Natty... Natty: Et toi! Bob: Oh...and Jude. Brothers except Jude: Hey, Jude! Jude: Hey. Bob: (narrating) And then there was Baby Ben, but he was too little to come outside. Baby Ben: (crying) (As this happens, everybody looks annoyed.) Bob: Oh, and one more... (Little Joe (Larry) comes out of their house) Bob: ...Little Joe. (Little Joe looks proudly at the camera before coming towards his brothers) Jude: Look who finally decided to get up. Little Joe: Hey, guys! Wait 'til you hear about the crazy dream I had last night! Jude: Quiet, Little Joe! We are working here! Joe: Oh. Right. Bob: (narrating) Little Joe was a little different than the others. Besides talking differently, God had given him great organizational abilities! Jude: You should see his sock drawer. (Some sheep jump out of a fence.) Little Joe: What kind of work are you doing, exactly? Rueben: We must count our sheep, but every time we do… (Some of Little Joe's brothers become tired.) Little Joe: Well, maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you put the sheep in groups of 5 or 10. Then you'd just have to count the groups. I bet you'd have your work done in no time. Rueben: What a ridiculous idea! Jude: You know nothing about sheep! (to his other brothers) Put them in groups of 10. Little Joe: So, can I tell you about my dream now? Pa Grape: (rings a triangle) Come and get it! (Little Joe's brothers get excited and run towards the house. The sheep are put into a group, as per Little Joe's idea. They all look towards the matter. In the house, a pancake is served as everybody except Little Joe runs in and grabs their forks.) Pa Grape: Not so fast, fellas! Before we eat, I have a special announcement. I think we all know that today is Little Joe's birthday! (When he speaks, Little Joe is feeding Baby Ben.) Little Joe: Oh, Pa! (Mr. Lunt enters with a cake.) Mr. Lunt: I baked it myself. Pa Grape: All together! (Mr. Lunt puts the cake down on the table as Little Joe comes by. Now, in the song Happy Ki-Yi Birthday...) Brothers: Yippie ki yay ki yay Today is a special day Yippie ki yay ki yoo Today we celebrate you-hoo-hoo Little Joe, Little Joe, take a bow Mr. Lunt: Look, I made a frosted cow! Brothers: Little Joe, Little Joe, give it a rest We all know Pa likes you the best Yippie ki yay ki yay Happy ki-yi birthday, hey! Little Joe: Awww…you shouldn't have! Jude: Finally, we agree on something! (Pa Grape hands Little Joe a present.) Little Joe: Huh? For me? (He unwraps the present and gets a multicolor vest.) Pa Grape: What are you waiting for? Try it on! Jude: What do we get for our birthday presents? Rueben: Mittens! Pa Grape: Little Joe is wearing a vest made from the finest calf hides! Perfect for ridin' the range or goin' a-courtin', this is one vest that says, Look at me! I'm something special! Rueben: (to Jude) And what do mittens say? Jude: They say, You're not as special as your brother!" (As he says this, he throws a pair of mittens on the antlers of the moose on the wall. (Little Joe blows out the candle on his birthday cake.) Little Joe: And for my birthday wish, I want to tell you all about my latest dream! It was the strangest thing! (In Little Joe's dream, we see the night sky.) Little Joe: Past the mountains, in the field where the cowboys practice... (The screen zooms out to reveal the desert. Twelve cacti start walking around.) Little Joe: ...out beneath the desert sky stood a dozen cactus! (A cactus resembling Larry walks around as well. Cut back to Little Joe.) Little Joe: Cactuses? Cacti? Khaki? Rueben: Continue. (Fade back to the cacti walking around.) Little Joe: Eleven cactus, those were you Gathered 'round the other They bowed, you see… …to the one that was me! Their dearest little brother! (Fade back to Little Joe.) Little Joe: Their dearest little brother! Crazy, huh? Jude: What are you saying? That you will rule over us?! Like a king?! Pa Grape: (chuckles) It was just a dream, right? It's not gonna really happen. (chuckles) Ah, maybe you should cut down on the bratwurst before bed, huh? Bob: (narrating) Needless to say, Joseph's dreams didn't make his brothers like him any better. (Fade to Little Joe and his brothers going to an abandoned mine shaft.) Little Joe: Hey, why are we at this old abandoned mine shaft? Jude: (to Little Joe) Uhhh…this is where we hid your birthday present. Little Joe: Wow! Very, uh, creative. Jude: (to Little Joe) It's time to get what you've got coming to you! Little Joe: Oh, I can't wait! (Little Joe looks surprised before he looks in the mine shaft. He looks confused a little while afterwards.) Little Joe: I don't see a birthday present. Jude: You are not looking hard enough! Little Joe: Okay. No, I still don't see anything. Jude: Well then, how about now? (Little Joe suddenly gets pushed in the mine shaft.) Little Joe: (screams) Uh, guys...a goat must have bumped me or something. A little help? Jude: We like to, but we're busy bowing down before you. (Little Joe's brothers laugh) Little Joe: Hey guys, this isn't funny. Jude: Really? It made me laugh. (They laugh again) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts